epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Cerberus vs Scooby-Doo. Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5
FUCKING FINALLY. Hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5. It's been a god damn month since Happy Appy vs Flowey and oh boy it'll probably be another month between now and the next battle. I know I said I wasn't going to take a hiatus inbetween breaks but I've decided to wait until I have all my guest verses before beginning the segments, to keep consistent uploads and what-not. So chop chop BTTF and Night >:( Anyways, today's episode took so long bc I only wrote one verse. Today's battle features the talents of a number of guests you can see in the infobox, that I will also list at the end so you know who wrote for what character. Anyways, on to the battle, this suggestion has been around for a while; As soon as I got it I liked it more than any combination of Cujo vs the characters we see here, which was also a popular idea. The battle begins as none other than beloved cartoon slueth, Scooby-Doo rapping against the guardian of the hellish realm, Cerberus to see who's the top dog in this 3v1. But Scooby-Doo might call on a few hounds to help even the headcount. You'll see. Anyways, thanks as always for reading, let me know what you think, and another thank you to my guests for their awesome performances. Key Scooby-Doo in this color Shaggy Rogers in this color Cerberus in this color (Head 1, Head 2, Head 3) Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Scooby-Doo:' Zoinks! Scoob, look out! Don't worry Shaggy, I got your back! I'll devour ALL his raps! (Ew!) They ain't no Scooby Snax! B.C babies should stay back! Scoob Dawgs raps are sick! And this weak Greek freak should stick to chasing after Styx! Cause my raps are like Fred's Traps! This gutless mutt hangs with Gluts! Then Herc reduced you to a pup! So why not Had-on-deez nutz? So this Annoying Dog will head back to the underground? What's New? Where are you? Over here! Just left him Scooby-Dooby-Doomed! (Reeheehee!) 'Cerberus:' A meddling kid coming in, men in masks left discovered But what he Incorporates in his lyrics makes us Boo, Brother You best split up, maybe then, one will escape our attacks '' ''And can track back, but he will still be paid in druggie snacks ' You ain't a Machine for Mystery, just a cowardly ham, ''in truth About to be smited by the Greeks like I was the lightning of Zeus Keep Creeping on Knights like a Phantom, '''chains all tangled And spied on from the portraits of another relatives castle 'Courage the Cowardly Dog:' We interrupt this program to bring you “Your Defeat!” Someone call PETA! There's an overgrown mutt getting beat! Remember your Past losses before this one gets started, You should leave; I'm sure the Sorcerer's Stone still needs guarding! I'll break you worse than that United Rentals deal, you beastly tripod Your rhymes aren't Perfect! Like your relevance, your talents are surely gone! No need to Panic; Your Pain won't be lasting very long, Won't need an ounce of Courage just to face this Cowardly Dog! Cerberus: Cujo couldn't catch us, we're a canine coming for cowards Who's hours are up, now cower as these three heads devour ' A bitch sent to mix it up with the guardian of the Styx ''Try any tricks and Charon can ferry and bury with a diss '' Stupid dog! '''Your fleas please, we are on fleek like a Greek ' You're a meek excuse for the mutt that we already just beat '' We are more ruthless than Anubis, with three times the bite ''You're all bark, but you'd be under your bed, '''with no night light 'Frankenweenie:' Victor’s got a dog in the fight. Recognize the bite that cheated your whole realm twice? Tim Burton’s thirsting to bring the hurting, fast on the mic like a lightning strike I’m barking out the hardest remarks to leave this demented pup rejected, Harkening to the tarnishing as I spit Sparky’s like what had me resurrected Once this opponent is broken, he can go dig a hole for me to bury his bones in, You got beat by discount Conan while I’m ruining Greek myths faster than the Romans Hades's biggest baby still can’t phase me, my style’s riled up this vile hog Takes no doc to see this tragicomedy is getting bombed by me, so Smile, Dog! 'Cerberus:' He's before the gates, so he must have died a third time Lightning don't strike twice, unless Victor wants you ''ALIIIIVE!'' Your plots much cornier than a dog served up like a weenie '' We are literally a star,' you're just a sob story so teens, see ' '''That they can't have pets that survive past their Fate ' Because sooner or later, all must stand before my Gate Whether a sea monkey, Gamera, or just a little puppy The Hound of Hades is waiting for all to be judged justly Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-''' Bark! Bark! Bark! BARK! '''...OF HORROR! Outro Who Won? Scooby-Doo, Courage & Sparky Cerberus Special thanks to: - GIR 5 life for writing as Scooby-Doo - Joeaikman for writing as Cerberus - Amontgomery1432 for writing as Courage the Cowardly Dog I wrote for Frankenweenie. HINT DECODING: My username three times: I am a dog. My name three times = Cerberus cause three dogs fuck you. Planes battling: DOG FIGHT. Harold: Harold is the detective dog from the Bunnicula series, thus mirroring Scooby-Doo Link: Link becomes a wolf in Twilight Princess, the game the picture is from. Link holds the Triforce of Courage, mirroring Courage. Pompidou: At this point of Life is Strange, if you throw the bone towards the road, Pompidou is struck by a car and dies. This mirrors Frankenweenie. Eat me. Hardly a hint, but Cerberus was one of the silhouettes in Bill's time rift HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Hint finally.jpg Pinocchio-1940-poster.jpg erbohorror obvious.jpg Greg.jpg HINT TO THE BONUS BATTLE: Nsp_hint_erbohorror.png Erbohorror_hint.png What was the best battle of this set? Vincent Price vs MrCreepyPasta ParaNorman vs Cole Sear The Fisherman vs The Creature from the Black Lagoon Flowey vs Happy Appy Scooby-Doo vs Cerberus Category:Blog posts